Gathering at the Sky Tower
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: A few days after Rosie reunited with her friends Raptor and his little sister Vanill, Rosie gives Tails and everyone else a invitation to a party at Raptor's Sky Tower. Vanill and Raptor are with her to help make the party a success. How will it go? Read and find out! It took a while but I'M FINALLY DONE!
1. Electricity and Party Invitations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR, AND VANILL BELONG TO ME**

* * *

**Rosie's Dugout**

It was a bright and sunny day in Mystic Ruins and Raptor and Vanill were at Rosie's Dugout. Raptor the Dragon was trying to install solar panels and a backup fuse box so Rosie could have electricity for a change. He was wearing brown jeans, blue leather boots, and black work gloves. Meanwhile, Rosie and Vanill were ouside. Rosie had on her favorite navy blue, martial arts uniform, a black belt, that her mother gave her, and her shoes and socks where off. She was attempting to learn a new martial art, Krav Maga, from a reference book she acquired from Raptor, while Vanill the Squirrel was up in a tree, in her usual blue shirt, with a flower picture on it, green pants and pink shoes, watching her in curiosity.

"Hmm, I'm not sure which technique I should learn next," Rosie said as she scanned through the technique section of the book.

"What about that one on the bottom of that page?" Vanill said, pointing to a page from the tree. She had excellent eyesight so she could see the book clearly from up in the tree.

"Ooh! The Uppercut Back Kick! Good eye Vanill!" Rosie said in excitement.

She started to read the instructions for the move when Raptor came out of the dugout with a wrench in his hand. He was all covered in dirt.

"I finished installing the solar panels and the dugout has electricity now! How on Mobius did you ever live without electricity?" Raptor said.

Rosie took her eyes of her book and looked at Raptor.

"Easy. I spend all day practicing martial arts so I hardly needed electricity."

"Okay. Anyway, the fuse box is going to be tricky because don't have enough parts left, so I called a friend for help."

"That's nice. When should he or she be here?"

"He's should be close right now. He left a few minutes ago."

Just then, a yellow, twin-tailed fox was approaching from the distance. He was wearing, white gloves with black cuffs and red and white shoes. It was Tails. He walked toward the dugout with a small, metal box of tools and spare parts in hands.

"Hey Raptor! I have the parts you needed." Tails said.

"Thanks a bunch Tails! You can put those inside." Raptor said.

Rosie was surprised Tails was already acquainted with Raptor.

"Hold on! Tails, you know Raptor?!" Rosie said with shock.

"Yeah. We met last week. I was flying the X-Tornado and it malfunctioned so I had to make a crash landing. While I was making repairs, I met Raptor and his little sister and they helped me fix the X-Tornado in no time flat. I was surprised how experienced Raptor was with machines and Vanill was a big help moving the X-Tornado around, while we were fixing it. She's incredibly strong!" Tails explained.

Rosie turned to Raptor.

"Raptor, how come you didn't tell me about this?!"

A sweat drop appeared on Raptor's face.

"Whoops! I guess it just didn't come up..."

Tails put the box of spare parts near the door and came back with a hammer in his hand.

"If you want I can help you set your fuse box up." Tails offered.

"Sure! That's very considerate of you." Raptor replied.

The two grease monkeys went back inside the dugout to set up the fuse box while Rosie resumed her training. Vanill decided to take a nap on a tree branch.

An hour later, It was 6:00 pm and Tails and Raptor finished installing the fuse box in Rosie's dugout and the dugout was now full of electricity. The two boys walked out of the dugout to find Rosie and Vanill sparring with each other. Raptor smiled at this.

"Ah, it's pretty nice watching them train together. My little sis may be timid at times but she really feels comfortable around Rosie." Raptor said to himself.

"Yeah. They remind me of Sonic and Knuckles when they have their little bouts." Tails contributed.

Rosie had the upper hand for a moment but Vanill caught her off guard with an iron tail to the stomach, knocking her down. Vanill won the match.

"Yay! I did it!" Vanill was jumping with joy due to her victory.

Rosie got up and dusted herself off. She walked up to Vanill and patted her on the head, congratulating her.

"Nice job Vanill! You've gotten stronger!" Rosie said with a smile.

Raptor and Tails approached them.

"So, how's the training going?" Raptor asked Rosie.

"Great! I've learn quite a lot of techniques from the book you gave me. It helped a lot."

"Always happy to help."

Tails then grabbed his tools and was ready to leave.

"I guess I'll head home now. See ya later guys!" Tails said.

Before Tails could walk home, Rosie stopped him for a moment.

"Tails! Hold on a minute!"

Tails turned to Rosie. "Hmm? What is it?"

"How would you and the guys like to come to a party at Raptor's Tower tomorrow afternoon? There'll be food, video games, the works."

"Sure! I'll ask the guys and hopefully I can bring them along."

"Really?! That's great!" Rosie handed Tails a map with directions to get to the Sky Tower.

"Thanks. Well, we'll see you then." Tails left for home.

Rosie walked over Raptor and Vanill.

"Okay Team! Let's set our attitudes to party mode and kick up a bash tomorrow!" Rosie pep-talked the team.

"Okay!" Vanill and Raptor said simultaneously.

"Now I can finally make my special desserts!" Vanill cheered.

"I can handle making the drinks and maybe I can dig up some music." Raptor offered.

"Okay. We'll start preparing first thing tomorrow. For now, I gonna go buy some electronics for the dugout so I'll you guys later." Rosie left for Station Square.

"Okay! Bye!" Vanill said as Rosie ran off.

* * *

**The invitation is set and with luck, Tails and everyone else will take part in the party of their lives. Will the bash be a total success or a disaster. Find out soon on the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN TAILS OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS**

**ROSIE, VANILL, AND RAPTOR BELONG TO ME**


	2. The Party's On!

**I'm back with the next chapter! I thought I'd add something to my stories and decided to "play music" in my stories for now on. When ever you see something like, "Example ~ Artist/Music Origin", that's the music that will be "playing" in the background. If you want, you can go to Youtube and play the song while you're reading the story. That's all. Now, back to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR, AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

**Rosie's Dugout**

**Playing "Apotos Day - Village ~ Sonic Unleashed"**

The day had come for the Wonder Warriors to throw their party at the Sky Tower. Rosie had just woke up got dressed and quickly headed outside. It was another bright and sunny day and the warmth of the sunshine was enough to make anyone feel good. She was waiting outside for Raptor and Vanill to show up and surely enough, the two teammates arrived at the dugout, full of energy. They were totally pepped for the party they were going to throw today.

"Morning guys!" Rosie greeted.

"Hiya Rosie! Ready for the big day?" Raptor asked.

"You bet I am! I'm so excited! If today goes well, we'll have Sonic and his friends in for a great party and the two of you can get acquainted with my friends!" Rosie said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Vanill said with excitement in her voice.

"Well, are you ready to head to the tower?" Raptor asked.

"Hold on a minute!" Rosie pulled out a purple chaos emerald from her pocket. "Let me try to take us there this time! I want to practice using my chaos control." Rosie was a little rusty when using her chaos control to teleport from place to place.

"Be my guest. Just try to get us ON the clouds." Raptor said.

A sweat drop appeared on Rosie's face. "Gee. Thanks..." Rosie groaned. She stood between Raptor and Vanill and held the emerald up above her head.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" The trio disappeared in a flash of light.

**Sky Tower**

The trio reappeared at the tower and it appeared that Rosie finally got her teleporting right.

"HAHA! Nailed it!" Rosie said with triumph.

Raptor quickly looked to find they were actually on the clouds like they weren't supposed to. They were 20 feet above the clouds. This brought Raptor to an alarm.

"Uh... Not exactly. Rosie will you look down?" Raptor said.

Rosie and Vanill both looked down to find themselves above the clouds and were in for an uncomfortable landing. A sweat drop appeared on Rosie face again.

"Hehehe... Oopsie!" Rosie said embarrassed.

"Uh oh! This could hurt!" Vanill said in distress.

Rosie and Vanill both plummeted down but Raptor flapped his magnificent wings and went down slowly. Rosie landed face first into the clouds, Vanill landed on her stomach and Raptor landed gracefully on his feet. The ground was made out of clouds so it didn't hurt too much, fortunately, but since Rosie landed face first, she had her face stuck in the clouds.

"AAAAAAHHHH! HELP! I'M STUCK!" Rosie screamed as she flailed her legs wildly. Vanill groaned and walked over to the spot where Rosie was immobilized, grabbed her at the sides of her body and quickly pulled her out. Rosie got up and dusted herself and looked at Vanill and Raptor with a nervous smile.

"Guess I'm still a little out of practice..." Rosie said embarrassed. Raptor and Vanill just facepalm'd themselves and groaned.

"Anyway. Let's get inside! We've got work to do." Rosie said as she led her team inside the Sky Tower. The party preparations were now underway.

**Tails' Workshop**

Tails was just getting back from a flight in his X-Tornado and he headed inside the workshop to find Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles in the living room. Knuckles was watching UFC on Tails' flat screen, plasma T.V. and Sonic and Amy were having a conversation that was making Sonic pretty uncomfortable.

"Sonic! Can you just pick somewhere for us to go for our date already?! We were supposed to go yesterday!" Amy said annoyed. (If you recall from my second story, Sonic lost a bet with Amy and was now obligated to take Amy on a date.)

"Don't rush me, Amy! I'm just... having a hard time deciding." Sonic said. The truth was that Sonic didn't really want to go on a date with Amy and was stalling her. But he was running out of options. He then saw Tails walk in.

"Hey Tails! What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Nothing much. Oh right, there was one thing I wanted to ask you guys." Tails proposed.

Knuckles put the T.V. on mute and looked at Tails. "What would that be?" he asked.

"You guys remember Rosie, right?"

"Oh yeah. That enthusiastic pink echidna," Sonic recalled,"What about her?"

"She and two of her close friends invited us to a party and I was wondering if you guys want to come."

"Sounds great, but I can't make it. Amy and I are still thinking about where we should go for our date."

"Wait a minute!" Amy started,"Why don't we just have our date at Rosie's party? You take too long deciding anyway."

Sonic sighed. He couldn't stall Amy any longer. "Okay. I guess we be there."

"That's great!" Tails cheered, "What about you Knuckles?"

"I guess it's not a bad idea. I could use a break from guarding the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"I'll call Cream, Sally, Silver and Blaze and see if they want to come too." Amy said.

"Okay! I guess it's decided," Tails said, "I'll get the X-Tornado ready and we'll leave around 5 pm." And with that, Tails went outside to prepare the X-Tornado for another trip, Amy walked out of the room to call Sally, Cream, Silver and Blaze on her iPhone and Knuckles and Sonic went back to watching T.V.

**Sky Tower**

It was 4:40 pm and Rosie and Vanill were finishing preparing all of the food for the party. They worked so hard they were able to make a massive buffet of food. There were various salads, pastas, soups, pizzas, souffles, ice cream, massive cakes and pies, you name it. Rosie also remembered to make a batch of chili dogs for Sonic since he couldn't resist them. The two iron chefs spared no expense to make a fantastic array of good eats for guests. Few moments later, Raptor came back from the backyard with a pile of cooked meats on a large plate. It turns out he was barbecuing outside and was cooking all of the meats for the buffet. He grilled chicken, beef, pork and his favorite, mutton. There was so much food prepared that the tower was filled with various aromas of the delicious delicacies that were created.

"Oh yeah! We really outdone ourselves, eh guys?" Raptor said full of pride.

"We sure did! Everyone's going to love this!" Rosie cheered.

"My mouth is watering just by looking at the fruits of our efforts." Vanill said. Her mouth was literally watering.

Rosie then noticed that something was missing.

"Hold on! Where are the drinks?" Rosie exclaimed. The two female chefs were eyeing Raptor since he was in charge of the drinks.

"Oh right! They're still outside." Raptor said as he raced for the backyard. He came back with a huge punch bowl filled with a purple colored punch.

"Heh heh! I hope everyone likes my special Pyron punch!" Raptor said with a smile.

Rosie was highly curious. She never seen Raptor make that kind of punch.

"What did you put in there?" Rosie asked.

"Grapes, Cherries, a little bit of apple juice, and a lot of magic!" Raptor said with a huge grin. He was really proud of his work.

"Wow big brother! You haven't made that in a while!" Vanill said.

"There's a lot more of it in my drink cauldron so there'll be more than enough for everyone," Raptor said, "There's also a big cooler full of soft drinks outside. Vanill, it's pretty heavy so can you go it for me?"

"Okay big brother!" Vanill replied as she skipped outside.

Raptor then turned to Rosie.

"While she's doing that, I'll set the entertainment system." Raptor said as he walked towards his massive flat screen T.V.

"Okay. I'm going to get a breath of fresh air." Roise said as she walked out the front door. She layed down on the soft, clouds and relaxed until everyone arrived.

**Tails' Workshop**

It was now 5:00 pm and everyone was all set to go. Cream decided come to the party with her friends, Blaze also answered her call to come the party since Cream was going and Silver came since Blaze was going. Cream even invited the Chaotix to come along and they agreed to have a day off. Mighty and Ray were looking after the agency while Vector, Espio, and Charmy were gone. Sally decided the come too since she was bored of being enclosed in Knothole all day long and Knuckles wanted to come and let Chaos guard the master emerald until he came back. Amy also invited Shadow at the last minute but he didn't want to come because he had better things to do. Tails made special enhancements to the X-Tornado, a few weeks ago, in case he had to take a whole bunch a people somewhere at once, so he put in a few more seats. Now he was very glad he did because now the amount of people that were going to the party was up to 11. Everyone was gathered around the X-Tornado waiting for Tails to finish his final preparations.

"So who's throwing this party again?" Vector asked.

"One of our friends we met a few a days ago," Sonic explained, "She's a pink echidna named Rosie."

"Rosie? Is she like Knuckles' girlfriend or something?" Vector asked.

Knuckles snapped at that remark. "WHAT?! NO WAY! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I BARELY EVEN KNOW HER!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles has a girlfriend! Knuckles has a girlfriend!" Charmy teased.

Knuckles face turned red with fury. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Knuckles bellowed. He was about to attempt to tackle Charmy.

"Will you stop it Charmy?! It's not funny!" Espio said.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Charmy whined.

Knuckles managed to calm down a little. "Anyway, she's Sonic's "biggest" fan and she's not a bad fighter. And she's NOT my girlfriend" Knuckles explained. He glared at Charmy when he finished his explanation.

"She sounds awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"It would be a pleasure meeting her." Espio said.

Just then, Tails came out from his workshop and locked the doors. He was ready to leave.

"Okay guys! Are you ready to leave?" Tails asked.

"We're all ready buddy." Sonic said with a smile.

"Party time! Party time!" Charmy cheered while heading inside the X-Tornado. Soon, everyone else came in after him. Tails took the pilot seat, of course, and Sonic decided to ride out of the plane like he usually does. Tails fired up the engines was ready to take off.

"Okay guys! Rosie's party here we come!" Tails cheered as the X-Tornado lifted of the ground and took the sky.

Everyone was on their way to party in the sky.

* * *

**Author Note: It's almost party time for sonic and the gang! How will it go? Will the team have a blast? Find out on the next party filled chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**


	3. Party Time!

**Sorry I took so long! I get distracted easily! Mainly by Youtube and other Fanfics. Well, here you go! The next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR, AND VANILL BELONG TO ME**

* * *

**Sky Tower**

It was almost time for the party to start and the final preparations were set. Streamers were put up around the living room and the buffet table was moved from the kitchen to the spacious living room, with balloons attached at the ends. Raptor set up the entertainment system with a whole array a video games. He had a Nintendo Wii, PS3, Xbox One, he even had Nintendo 64. There were multiple sets of input outlets at the back of Raptor's flat screen T.V. so he could plug up all four gaming consoles at once. Raptor even had Satellite T.V., that he made himself, in case everybody didn't feel like playing video games. Raptor totally loves electronic entertainment so he makes sure not to mess around when setting everything up. Vanill brought the colossal, heavy cooler full of soft drinks in the living a few minutes ago and also gathered a bunch of party music along with a stereo and even a karaoke machine, before Raptor had time to get it himself. She likes to be ahead of her older brother sometimes and plus she loved music. Just then, Vanill smelled something really yummy coming from the opened, back door.

"Big brother, did you leave something on the grill? I smell something tasty outside." Vanill asked Raptor as he finished the entertainment system in full.

Raptor took a sniff and rose to an alarm. "WHOOPS! I almost forgot!" he shouted as he raced out the back door. He came back with another big plate full of meat in his hands.

"Good thing I wasn't too late!" Raptor said with relief.

"What did you make this time big brother?" Vanill questioned.

"BABY BACK RIBS!" Raptor cheered loudly. When there isn't any mutton around, baby back ribs was the next best thing for Raptor.

"Oh gosh, I should've seen that coming..." Vanill giggled to herself.

Raptor was singing aloud as he went to put the ribs on the buffet table.

"I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs! I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs!"

Vanill facepalm'd herself. "Oh big brother, really?!" Vanill groaned but was laughing a little.

"Chiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii baby back ribs!" Raptor finished. He loved to sing that song every time he made ribs.

Few seconds later, Rosie ran inside the tower and shut the door behind her. She was extremely excited and giddy.

"GUYS! THEY'RE COMING! I saw a plane in the far distance heading right for us! THAT HAS TO BE THEM!" Rosie shouted with exhilaration.

"Alright! The moment has finally come!" Raptor cheered.

"I can't wait meet everyone!" Vanill said with glee.

Rosie then rushed for the window and peeked out of it. "They're getting closer!" Rosie said. The X-Tornado was now a few miles away from the tower.

**Meanwhile... **

**Playing "Sky Tower ~ Pokemon Mystery Dungeon"**

Sonic and everyone else were in the X-Tornado and they were approaching the sky tower fast. Everyone was the eyeing the tower with awe as they got closer.

"Man! That's one huge tower! It's hard to believe something that big can exist up here!" Sonic said impressed.

"Yeah! I wonder who or what made it." Tails replied.

"It sure does look amazing!" Amy said.

In a few moments, everyone had arrived at the front of the tower but Tails felt a little uneasy about landing on the clouds because he was afraid the X-Tornado would just fall through. Sonic was thinking the same thing too.

"Hey Tails, do you think we'll be able to land on the clouds?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to give it a try." Tails answered. He slowed the X-Tornado down and eased in for a smooth landing. He was able land on the clouds after all. Tails opened the hatch and and allowed everyone to climb out, including himself. Everyone was surprised to be walking on the clouds.

"Wow! This is amazing! We're on the clouds!" Charmy exclaimed as bounced on cloud ground.

"I can't believe it either! It's like we're walking on air!" Cream said.

Tails pointed to the tower's front door. "That looks like the way in! Let's go!"

From inside the tower, Rosie saw them coming from the window. She was more excited than ever.

"They're coming! I'll wait by the door, guys." Rosie told her fellow teammates. Raptor and Vanill were standing right behind her. Vanill was fixing her pigtails and trying to look her best while Raptor was clearing his throat. Few seconds later, the guests finally arrived at the door.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

Rosie was so excited that she quickly swung the door open.

"Guys! You made it! Come in!" Rosie cheered. She escorted everyone inside the tower. Everyone looked around to see the streamers the thoroughly prepared entertainment center, and the massive buffet table. Charmy's mouth was watering at the sight of the mass array of food.

"Well, this is it guys," Rosie introduced, "There's a buffet table, video games, and we'll play some music in a sec. Team Wonder Warriors here we serve as your hosts. If you guys ever have any questions or problems of any kind, don't hesitate to tell us."

"I only have one question," Sonic started, "Who's the dragon and the squirrel girl?"

"Oh right. All of you, except Tails, haven't my teammates yet. I guess a proper team introduction is in order."

Rosie turned to Raptor. "The kindhearted dragon here goes by Raptor. He's the most loyal friend you could ever find! He thinks of his friends first before he thinks of himself and he's an ace mechanic, not to mention a excellent chemist, doctor and magician. He's the smartest on our team, with an IQ of 300. He's also an expert in Judo."

Raptor blushed a little. "It's an honor to meet you all!" he said with a huge grin. Rosie then turned to Vanill.

"Our little ray of sunshine here is Vanill. She's Raptor's little sister and, believe it or not, she's the muscle of our team. She's stronger than me and Raptor put together times five and she absolutely creams me when it comes to kung fu and caporeia. She's usually shy and timid most of the time but once she has courage on her side, she's almost unstoppable.

"Hello!" Vanill greeted.

"And most of you know me already, I'm Rosie, the leader of our team. I'm the speed of the team and the most experienced in many forms of martial arts. And together, all three of us are the Wonder Warriors!" Rosie cheered. "Are there any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads "no".

"Okay without further ado... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Raptor flew over to the stereo, popped in a cd and started up some music.

**Playing "Seaside Hill~ Sonic Heroes"**

Everyone then scattered across the room. Knuckles, Vector, Charmy and Sonic went straight for the buffet table (no surprise that Sonic went for the Chili Dogs) while Tails, Amy, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Espio, and Sally went to the entertainment center and, with Raptor's help, put on the Wii and played Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. Since they didn't want the screen to get too small, so everyone took turns, two at a time. Tails and Amy went first and everyone else watched. They both chose their own characters, of course, and did multiplayer mode with the the AI players off. Tails was picking the track and he decided to go with Treetops. It was a "Super Monkey Ball" themed course that took place high within trees. Amy hated that course because she keeps falling off.

"Come on Tails! Why did you have to pick that course?!"

"I don't know. I just like it."

While Tails and Amy were racing, the boys at the buffet table were busy making themselves plates and stuffing their mouths with whatever they found. Charmy ate so many pieces of Vanilla Pound Cake that he became very hyper and started flying across the room. Meanwhile, Vector was eating a plate of pork chops and Knuckles was getting some punch.

"Hey! They've got pretty good food here!" Vector said in between bites.

"Yeah. Everything looks pretty good here," Knuckles replied while getting some punch, "I wonder if the punch is any good..." Knuckles took a sip of the punch and a few seconds later he drank the whole thing fast.

"Man! This is good!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Who made this punch?!"

Vanill then approached Knuckles with a big fruit bowl in her hands.

"My big brother did. It's his special Pyron punch. He doesn't make it too often." Vanill stated as she placed the fruit bowl on the buffet table.

"Well tell him that he did a good job on it!" Knuckles told the little squirrel girl. This put a huge smile on Vanill face.

"Okay! I will Mr. Knuckles!" Vanill cheered. She then ran back to the group watching Tails and Amy race. They were on their last lap and Tails was about to win the race but Amy snagged an item box containing her All-Star move, which is of course her pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer and whacking the track like crazy. She eventually slammed Tails with her hammer and took the checkered flag.

"Oh yeah! That's girl power!" Amy bragged as she celebrated her win.

"That was a good race. We should do it again sometime." Tails said. He really knew how to be a good sport. The two combatants shook hands and handed their Wii remotes to the next duo which was Silver and Blaze. Unfortunately, they didn't have their own characters in the game so they had to pick characters at random. Meanwhile, Amy joined Sonic at the buffet table. He getting two cups of punch, the second one he was meaning to give to Amy.

"Having a good time my darling Sonic?" Amy asked in a very cheerful tone.

"Yeah. I guess so. I got you some punch." Sonic handed Amy her cup of punch.

"Thank you Sonic! You're such a gentleman."

"Uh... You're Welcome." Sonic blushed a little.

"Why don't you and I spend some quality time together?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can head outside and have a race if you want." Amy knows Sonic likes to run so she thought it be the perfect way to spend some time with him.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up.

"Great! I knew you would like that idea."

The two were about to head out the front door but Rosie approached them. She overheard their entire conversation.

"Couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. If you guys want to race, the backyard has a LOT more room." Rosie suggested.

"Thanks Rosie! We'll do that!" Sonic responded with a wink.

"No problem. Just be careful no to fall off the edge of the clouds."

The two went out the backdoor and dashed into the backyard.

"Gosh. Amy is so lucky to have Sonic as her boyfriend." Rosie said to herself thinking that Sonic and Amy were in a relationship.

Rosie then walked over to the buffet table to get some angel hair pasta but she stopped to see a purple chameleon at the table, eating a slice of apple pie. He had yellow horn on the top of his head, black cuffs on his gloves and violet shoes and three black spines on his back. It was Espio. For some reason, the very sight of the chameleon made Rosie increasingly intrigued. She adjudged to go talk to him, getting a little nervous as she got closer.

"Hello. I've never seen anyone like you before. What's your name?" Rosie asked.

Espio swallowed the last of his pie and turned to Rosie.

"I'm Espio the Chameleon. It's nice to meet you Rosie." Espio responded in a courteous tone.

Rosie became less nervous knowing how polite Espio was. She decided to make small talk with him.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Rosie started, smiling. "I saw you earlier with the green crocodile and that bee, that's now flying across the room. Are you by any chance with them?"

Espio nodded. "Yes. We're part of a detective agency know as Team Chaotix." He turned and pointed to Vector, who was now having a conversation with Tails. "That over there is Vector. He's our head detective." Espio then pointed to Charmy, who was still flying across the room, over the group by the entertainment center. "And the hyperactive bee over there is Charmy. He's the youngest member of our team but an excellent tracker." He turned back to Rosie. "As for me, I serve as the team's spy and an expert ninja."

Rosie went wide-eyed at Espio's last explanation. "Did you say "Ninja"?! You're a NINJA?!"

"Why yes I am."

"That's incredible! I'm a ninja too!"

Espio became highly curious. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! I come from a family of ninjas! All are echidnas of course. We were all trained in martial arts and basic ninja techniques, such as stealth, agility, and hand-eye coordination."

"That's really interesting."

"Yeah! It's so great to meet another fellow ninja." Rosie eyes glimmered as she spent every moment with Espio. "I really like you Espio. Let's be friends." She held out her hand towards Espio.

"Sure! Why not?" The two ninjas shook hands. Meanwhile, Raptor was running towards the two, coming from the front door, and he didn't look too calm. Rosie took notice of this immediately.

"Raptor, what's wrong? You're looking awfully grimm." Rosie asked concerned

Raptor was in panic. "Rosie! We've got trouble outside! Sonic and Amy are being held up by some old man with a mustache and a HUGE warship!" he alerted.

"WHAT?!" Rosie didn't like this one bit.

"We gotta help them!" Raptor suggested.

Rosie was ready for action. "You don't have to tell me twice!" She turned to Vanill, who was over by the entertainment center. "Vanill! We got a party crasher outside! Let's move!"

"Okay Rosie! I'm coming!" Vanill quickly ran out the front door along with Rosie and Raptor. Everyone took notice of this and stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on? Sounds like there's trouble outside!" Silver said while dropping his Wii remote.

"They said something about an old man with a huge warship." Charmy said who finally stopped flying around the room.

"Uh oh. I think I know who it is and he definitely means trouble!" Tails alarmed.

"We better go help!" Salley said. And with that, everyone ran outside.'

Outside, Sonic was battle ready and Amy had her hammer out.

"Well look who decided to crash the party!" Sonic said.

Everyone else made it outside to find...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! But I can give you one guess of who decided to crash the party. Who's unsuccessful, annoyingly persistant, and incredibly ambitious? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 coming soon. Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS**

**ROSIE, RAPTER AND VANILL BELONG TO ME**


	4. A Really Rotten Egg

**Have you guessed yet? I guessing so because this one should be obvious. If you still don't know, here's the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME**

* * *

Everyone headed outside to see Dr. Eggman with his Egg Albatross, a large, complex warship that consists mainly of a giant, golden blimp with a propeller at the front and cannons at the ends. There was an undercarriage with a blaster at the front, wide wings with more cannons and propellers and an army of egg robots inside with guns. Above the blimp was a big, hawk-shaped plane with its wings folded and the menacing doctor inside it. With a giant battleship like that, it was obvious that Eggman was up to no good.

"OHHOHOHOHO! Thought I would let you slip by and party away without inviting me?!" Eggman said with an evil smile on his face.

Rosie recognized Eggman from her last encounter (in my first story) and wasn't happy to see him one bit.

"Grr! You again! You've got some nerve barging in like this!" Rosie growled.

Raptor suddenly fly up to the front to face the evil doctor.

"Hey! I really don't appreciate malicious intruders such as yourself to barge in uninvited to our home! Who do you think you are anyway?!" Raptor shouted.

"Ha! I am none other than Dr. Eggman, evil genius and soon to be ruler of the world! OHHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman bragged.

Sonic was getting annoyed of this. "Can it Egghead! What are you doing here?!"

"If you must know hedgehog, I tracked a Chaos Emerald up here. Now hand it over or I'll have to play dirty!"

"But there no Chaos Emeralds up here!" Tails remarked. This annoyed Eggman because he thought he was lying.

"Don't play dumb you meddlesome fox! Hand over that Chaos Emerald or blast you all to smithereens!"

"Oh. I think he's looking for this," Rosie said as she reached into her pocket in pulled out her purple Chaos Emerald.

"There it is!" Eggman said with excitement, "Now hand it over!"

"As if! Why would I give a rotten egghead like you my personal Chaos Emerald?"

"Why you! We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Hand me that Chaos Emerald now and I'll spare you and your pathetic friends."

Rosie thought about it for a moment because she did care about her friends. She turned to everyone else.

"Does he normally keep his promises?" She asked everyone.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"He may act like he's sincere sometimes but he always lies." Sally said.

"Yeah, and Knuckles should know. He gets fooled by Eggman all the time." Sonic smirked.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted.

Now that she knew Eggman's true intentions, Rosie turned back to Eggman.

"My answer is still no. You're not fooling me!" Rosie replied.

"Alright... LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO FORCE OUT OF YOU!" Eggman bellowed.

"Bring it on Egghead! We'll take you down anytime!" Sonic smirked.

Everyone was battle ready now, but before they could do anything, Rosie stopped them.

"Hold on everyone! Let my team handle this slime ball." Rosie offered. "We have to be good hosts and that including getting rid of party crashers such as this one!"

Raptor flew near Rosie.

"Yeah! Once we're done with him, we're gonna have some scrambled eggs if you catch my drift." Raptor joked.

Eggman was furious now.

"You insolent little... THAT'S IT!" Eggman exploded. He then gave the signal for his robots in the undercarriage to attack.

**Playing "Egg Albatross ~ Sonic Heroes"**

"Ready all canons! OPEN FIRE!" Eggman gave the signal and his robots in the undercarriage pulled out their guns and pointed them at the Wonder Warriors.

Rosie's team was at the ready.

"Here they come guys! Get ready!" Rosie prepped the team.

"Bring it on!" Raptor flared.

"I'm a little nervous but I'm ready!" Vanill responded.

The egg robots started firing and the bullets were heading straight for the team.

"Oh no you don't" Rosie said as she jump in the air and span into a spin dash.

"_Chaos Swift!_" Rosie summoned star-shaped rays while still spinning and shot them to intercept the bullets. Eventually they reached the egg robots and took out their guns. She was still spinning and she began to descend. Vanill and Raptor were prepared to start one of their combination attacks.

"I got it!" Vanill got right underneath Rosie while she was falling and bumped her back up into the air like a volleyball. Raptor then flew into the air, where Rosie was, and used his dragon breath to cloak her with fire, while she was still spinning. He grabbed the fire cloaked Rosie and was ready to hurl her like a baseball.

"_Fiery Fastball!_" Raptor threw Rosie at the robots and destroyed a bunch them. Rosie rebounded off the Egg Albatross and landed back to her team, safely getting out of the fiery spin dash.

"Nice throw Raptor!" Rosie praised Raptor. He smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Grr... This isn't over you fools!" Eggman shouted. The canon at the front of the undercarriage glowed and shot a missile at three heroes.

"Vanill! You think you can catch that missile?" Rosie asked.

"I think so!" Vanill responded as stepped to the side of the missile's line of fire.

At the last-minute, when the missile was right in front of the team, Vanill jumped and grabbed the bottom of the missile just in time. She vigorously spun it around a few times and then...

"HYAH!" She launched it back at the Albatross with a mighty throw. The missile destroyed the undercarriage and all the robots on it. It was just the gold blimp and the hawk plane left.

"You're going to regret this!" Eggman growled as summoned more egg robots with lances from the blimp down towards the trio. Rosie, Raptor and Vanill were each surrounded with their own group of robots.

**With Rosie**

"An ambush? *sigh* Such low tactics..." Rosie said as an egg robot charged at her, lunging its lance as it ran. She "_quick step_'d" out of the way and kicked it from behind. Two more came from both sides of her but she jumped out the way and let them collide with each other. Another ran at her and swung its lance at her. Rosie quickly ducked, grabbed its lance and sliced through its body. She used the lance the slice up the remaining robots that were surrounding her while using her speed to catch them off guard.

"Too easy." Rosie smirked.

**With Raptor**

Raptor was surrounded with several more robots than Rosie. They all had their lances ready.

"So you do swordplay huh? Well two can play at that game!" Raptor said as he used his magic to summon his Dragon Sword. The sword had a big, gleaming blade made of solid silver and a bronze handle with a red fire-shaped emblem in the middle. He grabbed his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"All right ye knaves! En garde!" Raptor said in a medieval-like accent.

The robots then charged at him with their lances and Raptor countered and sliced them up one by one. He then ascended into the air and charged up a big, glowing ball of dragon fire from his mouth.

"_Energy Flare!_" Raptor shot the ball of fire at the remaining robots and cause a small explosion, blasting the robots away. As Raptor saw their were no more robots surrounding him, he made his sword disappear.

"Never mess with a master of Kendo!" Raptor said.

**With Vanill**

The mob of robots surrounding Vanill charged at her one at a time and Vanill fought back with her martial arts.

"Hyah!" She chopped one of the incoming robots in the head.

"Kyah!" She kicked another robot.

"Wah!" She split-kicked two incoming robots at the same time.

Another egg robot approached her and tried to swing its lance at her head. Vanill's tail glowed white and she blocked the attack with her extra hard tail, using _Iron Tail_. She then spun around and _Iron Tail_'d the robot's legs. The whole group of the remaining robots decided to attack her at once. Vanill stayed calm and brought her hands together, charging up a ball of blue light.

"_Shining Aura!_" Vanill leaned sideways and shot the blue ball of light at the remaining robots, blasting them away.

"Phew! I did it." Vanill said relieved.

**Normal View**

The team successfully fought off the robots and reunited with each other. They were now waiting Eggman's next move.

"Your robots are cheap egghead!" Rosie said.

"All right then. How about this?!" Eggman said as he fired several homing cannonballs, from the blimp, at the team. Rosie reacted first and used her _Chaos Swift _to intercept and destroy the cannonballs and prevent them from reaching the team.

"Hold on! That gives me and idea!" Raptor contributed. He closed his eyes and recited one of his magic spells in latin.

"_Obstruunt tormentis cavernis_!" His voice echoed as he recited the spell. The blimp on the Albatross blinked with white light but after the light subsided, it appeared as if nothing actually happened.

"HAHA! What was that supposed to do?!" Eggman antagonized.

Raptor just gave Eggman a sly smile.

"Well if you think my spell failed, go ahead and shot us then." Raptor provoked.

"Maybe I will!" Eggman responded. He tried to fire more cannonballs but nothing came out of the cannons.

"What's going on?! It has to be a malfunction!" Eggman shouted in distress. He tried firing again and again but still nothing happened. He then noticed that the blimp became bigger and bumpier. It grew with every attempt Eggman used to fire cannonballs. A chain reaction occurred in the blimp and it began to glow, ready to explode.

"What?! NO!" Eggman screamed as the blimp glowed brighter and finally exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Rosie was impressed by this.

"Wow! What did that spell do Raptor?" Rosie asked.

"Simple. It clogged up the cannon holes so no cannonballs could come out and eventually cause it to overload and explode." Raptor elaborated with pride.

"That's my big brother!" Vanill praised.

But the battle wasn't over yet. The smoke cleared and Eggman emerged in the same place that he was before with the remaining hawk-like aircraft that was still intact, and he wasn't happy one bit.

"This isn't over yet you troublesome fools!" Eggman yelled.

Rosie was really getting annoyed.

"Man! This egghead is really getting on my nerves!"

Just then, Raptor had another idea and was sure that Rosie was thinking the same thing.

"Rosie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raptor hinted.

She looked confused for a second but finally got the hint.

"Oh! You're thinking about our ultimate team attack?" Rosie asked.

Raptor nodded.

"Great idea!" Rosie said. She turned to Vanill. "Vanill, ready for the team blast?!"

Vanill's eyes widened at the question. She loved to use the team attack.

"You bet I am!" Vanill cheered.

Rosie took out her purple Chaos Emerald and hurled it above the trio. It levitated in place.

"Okay guys! Time to concentrate!" Rosie instructed.

The team closed their eyes and held their hands out at the emerald. They focused their auras on the emerald and it began to cloak itself with a white light. It grew bigger and bigger until it formed a giant ball of combined aura energy. The team held it in place for a moment and prepared to hurl it at Eggman.

"Here's your emerald Eggman!" Rosie smirked.

The team was now ready to throw their massive aura ball.

"_AURA FORCE!" _The team hurled their aura ball at the hawk-like aircraft. It moved with tremendous speed and was locked on Eggman.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! RETREAT!" Eggman tried to move away and dodge the powerful attack but the giant aura ball wouldn't stray from its target. It acted if as it was a giant homing missile. Eventually it was too late for Eggman to get away as the giant aura ball consumed the hawk-like aircraft. The attack concluded with a massive explosion. The explosion was so bright, everyone had to shield their faces. The entire aircraft was destroyed as Eggman was ejected from the explosion, in his Egg Mobile (his transport machine), and crashed near the group. He was all black and covered in ash. Even his Egg Mobile was pretty damaged. Rosie walked over to Eggman with a sly look on her face.

"Heh heh! You lose Egghead!" Rosie smirked. "Looks like your eggs are more boiled than scrambled."

"Grr! You haven't heard the last of me pinky!" Eggman responded angrily as he ascended in the air with his transport. "When we meet again I'll make you sorry you ever messed with me! I'll get you and your pathetic little friends! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" And with that, Eggman flew out of sight.

"There goes a bad egg..." Rosie said to herself after Eggman retreated. She walked over to her teammates who were now celebrating.

**Playing "Happiness ~ Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Red/Blue Rescue Team"**

"YAY! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Vanill cheered while jumping up and down.

"Way to go little sis!" Raptor said with a grin, praising his little sister. Vanill was still jumping for joy.

Rosie approached the two which made Vanill stop and Raptor and her looked at Rosie.

"Nice work Wonder Warriors! Mission accomplished!" Rosie cheered with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" All three of the shouted as they did a simultaneous high-five.

The three of them turned around to see everyone else cheering for them. Amy, Tails, Cream, Charmy, and Sally were cheering out loud and applauding them while Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Vector, and Espio were smiling at them with impressed expressions on their faces.

"Well you guys won't have to worry about him anymore!" Rosie happily announced with a grin. "We sent him packing!"

"That was awesome!' Charmy cheered.

"Way to go guys!" Tails congratulated.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Knuckles saluted.

Rosie then looked over at Sonic who give her a thumbs up.

"Great job! That was sweet!" Sonic said.

Rosie smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up. Raptor and Vanill did the same.

* * *

**And the Wonder Warriors successfully thwarted Eggman's attempt to steal another Chaos Emerald and from ruining the party. The party is back on! This story isn't over though! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Stay Tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**


	5. Karaoke Time! Part 1

**NOW WITH DR. EGGMAN OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN CONTINUE WITH THE PARTY! WHAT WILL EVERYONE DO NEXT? I THINK THE CHAPTER TITLE EXPLAINED IT ALL BUT READ THE CHAPTER ANYWAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**

**P.S.: I KINDA GOOFED WITH THE YOUTUBE LINKS. IT WOULDN'T SHOW THE WHOLE LINK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I FIX IT. JUST USE THE TEMPLETE: www. youtube .com (/given link)**

* * *

A few moments later, the Chaos Emerald that Rosie used for the Aura Force attack reappeared above and lowered slowly to Rosie's hand. She grabbed it and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Well, if there are no more interruptions, let's get back to the party!" Rosie suggested.

"Yeah! That battle made me starved!" Raptor responded.

Rosie chuckled a little.

"Typical Raptor... You're always hungry after a battle!" Rosie sighed.

"I guess I could go for another chili dog." Sonic said.

"And that's my typical Sonic." Amy remarked, giggling.

Sonic blushed a little.

"Yeah, I wasn't done beating you on All-Stars Racing" Blaze said to Silver.

"Hah! In your dreams!" Silver said before running back into the tower.

"Hey! Get back here!" Blaze yelled playfully as she ran after Silver.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Come on guys! Let's get back the party!" Sonic said he as led everyone back inside.

Just then Vanill whispered something into Raptor's ear.

"Oh! Great idea sis!" Raptor acknowledged before he flew into the tower. Vanill happily skipped after him.

"Guys! Can I have everyone's attention please?" Raptor requested loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone had their eyes on Raptor.

"Now that the party back in motion, how about lighten up the mood with some KARAOKE?!" Raptor asked enthusiastically.

"Hey that's a great idea!" Amy cheered.

"I could go for some karaoke!" Charmy said.

"I don't know... I'm not much of a singer." Sally said.

Sonic walked towards Sally.

"That's okay. You could sit back and listen to everyone else sing." Sonic said.

"Okay. I guess that's okay then." Sally responded.

"So all in favor for karaoke?" Raptor proposed and everyone raised their hands.

"Alright!" Raptor cheered, "I'll go get the karaoke machi..." but before Raptor could finish, Vanill walked over with the karaoke machine in her hands. It was a medium-sized, rectangular shaped machine with wide blue screen at the front. It was red on the top and blue on the bottom with a zigzag line dividing the two sides. It had a maximum of three microphones and even a microphone stand attached to the back. She placed the machine near the entertainment center.

"Got the karaoke machine!" Vanill supported.

Raptor smiled at this. "Looks like someone is one step ahead! It'll just take a second to set up."

Raptor plugged the karaoke machine in next to the television set and turned it on. The blue screen display a mass array of songs in alphabetical order and even search engine to search for certain songs.

"All done! So, wants to go first?" Raptor asked.

"I guess I'll go." Tails volunteered.

Sonic was surprised Tails decided to go first.

"What brought this on buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I just thought I would start things off in case anybody else was hesitant on going first." Tails replied.

And with that, Tails walked to the karaoke machine a began searching for a song.

"Here's a good one!" Tails said as he tapped on the song entitled "Believe in Myself". Tails' theme song. He grabbed one of the microphones and cleared his throat.

"Hey! Isn't there any chairs around? I'm getting tired of standing!" Knuckles complained.

"I can fix that!" Raptor said as he snapped his fingers and summoned 13 chairs behind the group. Everyone took a chair and sat down.

"Okay! Hit it Tails!" Amy cheered.

Tails smiled. "I'll do my best!"

After a few minutes the music began to play.

* * *

**Playing "Believe in Myself ~ Karen Brake" (if you want to listen to it while reading, here's a link (_ watch?v=suJYU0q5Vzk_)**

_When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him  
_

_But that's not something I can do so easily  
This is not simply my way, my style  
Gotta get a hold of my life  
_

Vanill was listening him like his voice was the best ever. She was surprised how well Tails could sing.

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I have got to fly higher  
_

_Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
This is the only start for me  
_

"Your friend sings very good." Vanill told Sonic, "Does he always sing like this?"

"He doesn't really sing to often but he's really rocking it out there!" Sonic responded.

_When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
I see myself there, having the same adventure  
_

_If I just follow you, I will not see the light  
Now is the time to find my way through this life  
I'm trying so hard to be strong  
_

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I have got to fly higher _

_Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
This is the only start for me _

_(Guitar solo)  
_

_"_Tails is good but just wait till we get up there!" Vector said.

"Yeah, we're going to rock the house!" Charmy cheered.

"I just hope we don't make fools of ourselves..." Espio muttered. He wasn't that into signing.

"Oh lighten up Espio! We're not going to be that bad!" Vector encouraged.

_Many friends help me out, in return I help them  
Certain things I can do and there are things that only I can do  
No one's alone!  
_

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I have got to fly higher _

_Gotta keep goin'_  
_Everything is a brand new challenge for me_  
_I will believe in myself_  
_This is the only start for me_

* * *

When Tails was done, Vanill got up and cheered first.

"Yay Tails! You were awesome!" Vanill said was applauding rapidly.

Tails blushed a little. "Uh... Thanks!" He said with a smile.

"So who's next?" Raptor asked everyone.

"Ooh! I'll go!" Amy submitted herself. She walk over and received the microphone from Tails as he went to sit down. She searched until she found her song, "My Sweet Passion." She hit the play button and turned towards the group.

"This one's for you Sonikku!" Amy said blew a kiss at Sonic.

Sonic blushed a little at this.

A few seconds later, the song started.

* * *

**Playing "My Sweet Passion ~ Nikki Gregoroff" (here's a link: watch?v=5hGNAsTz0uU)**

_Bah bah bayah bayah  
__Bah bah bayah bayah  
__Bah bah bayah bayah  
__Bah bah bayah bayah  
__Baaaaaa laa laaaaaa laa laa laa_

_I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to (packed up my stuff, set out for adventure...)  
__I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue (won't mind painting myself blue for you...)  
_

Sonic blushed fully red at this. She knew Amy was referring to him. Knuckles laughed a little under his breath.

_I guess I'm so easy to understand__  
__I just do what ever that comes to me naturally_

_Oh yeah_

_I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat (but the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it...)  
__He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone (makes me wanna be his speciality...)  
__I guess I'm just a self-centered girl  
__But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl  
__You probably need me just as much as I need you_

_"_She's really into you Sonic." Rosie said.

"Yeah, but sometimes she tries a bit too hard." Sonic replied.

"Hey, that just means she really likes you! You should be lucky!"

"Heh. I guess so." Sonic stopped blushing.

_Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense (you don't have to worry 'bout a single thing...)  
__We are free to get whatever that we want to have (we're also free to do whatever we want...)  
__That's what we'll do, yeah, that's what we'll do  
__We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) There's no where to hide  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) Come on settle our lives  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'll always be there for you  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) In the best and worst times  
__You can be my sweetest honey for eternity_

_(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) So many things I want  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I wanna be a wonderful girl  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) I'm not simple-minded  
__(Sweet sweet you're so sweet) And I won't be a pearl  
__I honestly need you just as much as you need me_

Amy jammed a little to the music while she was singing the last bit of the song.

_Whoa, whoa  
__Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
__Yeah  
__Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet  
__Ohhh  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sweet, you're so sweet, yeah  
__Sweet sweet, you're so sweet  
__Sweet sweet, you're so sweet  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

"That was great Amy! You rocked it!" Rosie cheered.

"Thanks Rosie!" Amy acknowledged. She walked towards Sonic. "Did you like that my darling Sonic?"

"It was great Ames! I loved it!" Sonic responded.

This brought a big smile on Amy's face. "I'm so glad you loved it."

"Why don't you go next Sonic?" Rosie suggested.

"Meh. Why not?" Sonic said as he grabbed the microphone from Amy and she sat down. He searched on the karaoke machine until he found a song entitled "It Doesn't Matter". He pressed the play button and the music started.

* * *

**Playing "It Doesn't Matter ~ Tony Harnell" (_ watch?v=cZjSrW4p7r8_)**

_Oh yeah  
__All right_

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
__I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
__And I won't give in, won't compromise  
_'_Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold  
__I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough  
__But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word  
__Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
__I got my way, my own way_

_"_Sonic sings such much better than I thought!" Rosie told Amy. They were sitting together.

"That's my Sonic for you! He's a man of many talents." Amy said with pride.

_It doesn't matter  
__Now what happens, I will never give up the fight  
__Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
__It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

_Well I don't look back, I don't need to  
__Time won't wait and I got so much to do  
__Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear  
__Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong  
_

_It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight  
__Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
__Place all your bets on the one you think is right_

_Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight  
__Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
__It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right  
__No, no no no  
__It doesn't matter!_

* * *

_"_Way to go Sonic! You were awesome!" Amy and Rosie said simultaneously. The two looked at each for a second and then laughed.

"Heh heh. Not too shabby, don't ya think?" Sonic responded.

"Pfft. I could do better..." Knuckles mumbled but Sonic heard him.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, knucklehead!" Sonic taunted.

"Hmph. Maybe I will!" Knuckles growled.

* * *

**I'm going to end the chapter here for now. What song will Knuckles sing? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO SEGA!**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**


	6. Karaoke Time! Part 2

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter! *Remember: the youtube links messed up so be sure to follow this template for doing links -  
****www. youtube . com (/given link)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR VIDEOS LISTED OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

Knuckles walked up to Sonic and snatched the microphone from him. He searched on the karaoke machine until he found a song entitled "UNKNOWN FROM M.E.". He pressed play button and waited for the music to start.

"This should be very interesting!" Rosie commented.

"I never seen Mr. Knuckles sing before." Cream said. She was in the seat behind Rosie.

"Neither have I! This should be something to see." Rosie added on.

The music started playing.

* * *

**Playing "UNKNOWN FROM M.E. ~ Marlon Saunders" (_ watch?v=GM8h2Xyis9M_)**

As the song went on, Knuckles sang as he was rapping.

_Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
__The best of them, tougher than leather  
__You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
__I'd rather flex my muscles_

Sonic rolled his eyes at this.

_I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
__I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail  
__Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath  
__First test, feel the right, than the worst's left _

_Born on an island in the heavens  
__The blood of my ancestors flows inside me  
__My duty is to save the flower  
__From evil deterioration_

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
__Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you  
_

Rosie was enjoying this the most, jamming subtly to the music.

_Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instincts  
__Are the elements that keep me going  
__I am fighting my own mission  
__Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
__Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you_

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
__Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
__Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
__This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny_

_Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
__The best of them, tougher than leather  
__You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle  
__I'd rather flex my muscles_

_I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell  
__I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail  
__Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath  
__First test, feel the right, than the worst's left_

_I have no such things as weak spots  
__Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him  
__This alliance has a purpose  
__This partnership is only temporary_

_I will be the one to set your heart free, true  
__Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you_

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
__Just believe in myself, won't rely on other  
__Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
__This is my planet, I shall not surrender_

_(Sax solo)_

"This is awesome! I should've brought a camera!" Rosie said.

"He's not bad I guess." Sonic groaned.

"Come on Sonic! Don't be like that! He's doing great!" Rosie said.

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
__Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
__Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy  
__This is my planet, gonna fight_

_Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
__Just believe in myself, won't rely on others  
__Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
__This is my planet, I shall not surrender_

_The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest  
__In the wilderness with the ruggedness  
__Knock, knock, it's Knuckles, the blow thrower  
__Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder  
__I'll give you the coldest shoulder  
__My spikes go through boulders  
__That's why I stay a loner_

_I was born by myself, I don't need a posse  
__I get it on by myself, advisories get shelved_

* * *

When Knuckles was done, Rosie went up to congratulate him.

"Nice one cuz! You rocked it!" Rosie said as she raised her hand to give a high-five.

Knuckles was confused for a moment. "Cuz?"

"Mmhmm. We're both echidnas. Therefore we're cousins!"

Knuckles just shrugged and gave her a high-five and fist bump.

"So who's going next?" Raptor asked.

"Um... I think I'll go." Cream volunteered.

"Yeah! Go for it Cream" Amy cheered Cream on.

Cream took the microphone from Knuckles and searched on the machine until she found a song entitled "Follow Me". She pushed play and got ready to sing.

"Here I go!" Cream said.

* * *

**Playing "Follow Me ~ Katy Hanley" (** watch?v=Nhp4fT8iyS8)

_Anywhere you wanna go... _  
_Anything you need to know! _  
_All the best in life... _  
_I wanna get it for you! _  
_Lately I just feel so fine! _  
_I imagine that you're mine! _  
_In my world you're gold... _  
_I only wanna protect you!_

_And whatever I want, I get...  
I want a shooting star!  
Whatever I need, I have...  
When I'm with you!_

_Follow me inside!  
Outside!  
Through the stratosphere!  
The moon is shining for you...  
It knows that I adore you!  
Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...  
And you will see what I mean...  
If you just follow me in my dreams!_

Cream's sweet singing voice went well with the song, and Amy was enjoying every bit of it.

_I was searching everywhere...  
Suddenly I saw you there!  
And my love arrived...  
Just in the nick of time!  
Life floats on a movie screen!  
You're the star of my scene!  
You live on the edge of a knife...  
Larger than life!_

_Whatever I want, I get...  
No one could take your place!  
Whatever I need, I have...  
When I see your face!_

_Follow me inside!  
Outside!  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you...  
I knows that I adore you!  
Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...  
And you will see what I mean...  
If you just follow me in my dreams!_

_La la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la la la!_

_Follow me inside!  
Outside!  
Through the stratosphere!  
The moon is shining for you...  
It knows that I adore you!  
Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...  
And you will see what I mean...  
If you just follow me in my dreams!_

* * *

The song ended and Cream was done. "Was that good?" She asked.

"Good? That's an understatement! You were awesome!" Amy encouraged.

Cream giggled a little and smiled.

"Wanna go next Blaze?" Silver asked Blaze who was sitting next to him.

"Sure. Let's make it a duet." Blaze responded.

The two walked up to the karaoke machine and Silver took the microphone from Cream while Blaze grabbed another from the machine. The two searched until they both settled on a song entitled "Dream of an Absolution". Silver pressed the play button and the twosome got ready to sing.

* * *

**Playing "Dream of an Absolution ~ Bently Jones" (** watch?v=Md5IXNdRV44#t=12)

_(And every night, I lay awake)_  
_(And I find no conclusion)_

_(And every night, it just stays the same)_  
_(In my dream of an absolution)_

_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?_  
_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_  
_Look around you, then you may realize_  
_All the preachers, all with their lies._

_And I might know of our future_  
_But then you still control the past_  
_Only you know if you'll be together_  
_Only you know if we shall last_

_In the night light, do you still feel your pain?_  
_For the valor you waited, it never came._  
_If you were able, would you go change the past,_  
_To mend a faux pas with one last chance?_

_And I might know of our future_  
_But then you still control the past_  
_Only you know if you'll be together tonight_

_'Cause every night I will save your life_  
_And every night I will be with you_  
_Cause every night I still lay awake_  
_And I dream of an absolution_

_Cause every night I will make it right_  
_And every night I will come to you_  
_But every night it just stays the same_  
_In my dream of an absolution_

_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?_  
_All your triumph, and all you'll ever be_  
_Look around you, then you may realize_  
_Happiness lies trapped in misery_

_And who knows what of our future_  
_We can all try to change the past_  
_Only you know if you'll be together tonight_

_'Cause every night I will save your life_  
_And every night I will be with you_  
_'Cause every night I still lay awake_  
_And I dream of an absolution_

_'Cause every night I will make it right_  
_And every night I will come to you_  
_But every night it just stays the same_  
_In my dream of an absolution_

_(Instrumental)_

The two sang in perfect harmony, matching their pitch with the other and enjoying each other's time.

_'Cause every night I will save your life_  
_And every night I will be with you_  
_'Cause every night I still lay awake_  
_And I dream of an absolution_

_'Cause every night I will make it right_  
_And every night I will come to you_  
_But every night it just stays the same_  
_In my dream of an absolution_

_And you'll see (and you'll see)_  
_What you'll be (what you'll be)_  
_And you'll see (and you'll see)_  
_All you can be (all you can be)_  
_Oh (oh)_

_'Cause every night (every night)_  
_And every night (and every night)_  
_And every night (and every night)_  
_I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (and you'll see) (yeah)_  
_That this is my dream (what you'll be)_  
_And you'll see Every night (all you can) (oh)_  
_I will always dream (yeah)_

_'Cause every night (every night)_  
_And every night (and every night)_  
_And every night (and every night)_  
_I will dream (I will dream)_

* * *

"You sang great Blaze!" Silver complemented his feline companion.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Blaze returned.

"You know something Blaze? You're my best friend." Silver said with a smile.

Blaze blushed a little. "Oh Silver. You're so naïve..."

"Well boys, it's our turn to shine!" Vector gave the cue for his team.

"Okay! Let's go!" Charmy cheered. The two walked to the karaoke machine.

Espio sighed and followed his team. "Roger."

"Hmm... I wonder how Espio sounds like when he sings..." Rosie said quietly to herself.

Raptor overheard her a little from behind her. "Did you say something Rosie?"

Rosie jumped slightly. "What? Oh, nothing! Nothing!"

Raptor thought Rosie was hiding something but he decided to ignore it and put his attention back at the threesome at the karaoke machine who received the microphones from Silver and Blaze and Charmy grabbed a third microphone for himself. The trio searched until they came across their theme song, "Team Chaotix" Vector pushed play and the three of them prepared to sing.

"All right boys! Get ready to rock!" Vector pepped his team.

"Yes sir!" Charmy cheerfully said back.

"Roger" Espio said.

The music started playing.

* * *

**Playing "Team Chaotix ~ Gunnar Nelson"**

_Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy _  
_And you'd live to see another day _  
_But now you'd never manage  
Boy, you'd be brain damaged _  
_Just to think that you could get away_

The three weren't too perfect as a harmony but they did their best.

_The power has arrived in a dream team _  
_A force where one and one makes three _  
_And when the trail's gone cold _  
_And the lies have been told _  
_This crew will find what you can't see_

_Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies _  
_And the ninja stars fly too _  
_The muscle is Vector, the karma collector _  
_Has sworn to fight for you_

"I'm really getting in to this. It's pretty cool!" Rosie said.

"Yeah. This is pretty catchy." Raptor added on.

Little did Raptor know, Rosie was mainly paying attention to Espio.

"Espio sure sounds good when he's singing..." Rosie thought silently.

_Team Chaotix! _  
_We're detectives you want on your side _  
_Team Chaotix! _  
_ Our directive's tracking down your crime _  
_Come along for the ride _  
_Truth can run but not hide for long _  
_The game is on now _

_Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealin' _  
_And the crooked life would always pay _  
_Well, now that the team's in town that's all gone underground _  
_But it's a worry to this very day_

_A challenge has been issued by the Eggman _  
_This mission's going to need us all _  
_And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim _  
_ Us three are going to heed his call_

_Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting _  
_And the green one cheers them on _  
_Espio is clearly ready to go _  
_Run down who'd do you wrong_

_Team Chaotix! _  
_We're detectives you want on your side _  
_Team Chaotix! _  
_ Our directive's tracking down your crime _  
_Come along for the ride (Team Chaotix!) _  
_Truth can run but not hide for long _  
_The game is on_

_Team Chaotix! _  
_Sonic Heroes, what your problem needs. _  
_Team Chaotix! _  
_Watch us three go make the outlaws bleed _  
_There's no way you can win (Team Chaotix!)_  
_ If it's trouble you're in (You're in!) _  
_We're going to kick your..._

_Team Chaotix!_

* * *

The three put the microphones on the machine when they were through singing.

"Not bad boys! Not bad at all!" Vector said.

"We rocked the house!" Charmy cheered.

"It was all right I guess." Espio commented.

Rosie then walked up to Espio.

"You were pretty good up there. You have a cool voice." Rosie said.

"Thanks." Espio accepted.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Rosie stood there blushing, looking at the ground.

"Um... Are you okay." Espio asked concerned.

Rosie jumped again. She didn't want Espio to suspect anything so she smiled nervously.

"What? Oh, sorry! It's nothing." Rosie said. She walked back to her seat.

"He sure is mysterious. For a ninja, he gives off a pleasant vibe." Rosie thought to herself.

When Rosie sat down, Raptor started to get suspicious of her.

"Something up Rosie?" Raptor asked.

"Oh, come on Raptor! It's really nothing! I'm fine." Rosie said.

Raptor wasn't buying it.

"Doesn't sound like it. Looks to me as you are hiding something." Raptor brought on.

Rosie was really getting nervous. She didn't want to spill her secret on Raptor yet. She quickly thought of a way to end the conversation.

"Um... Hey! Why don't you go sing next?" She asked.

Raptor paused for a moment then grew a little shy.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really into singing..." Raptor said.

Just then Vanill walked up to him.

"Oh come on big brother! Let's here you sing!" She encouraged.

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Rosie and Vanill said simultaneously, using their big, puppy eyes to persuade him.

Raptor gave in. "Okay. One song shouldn't hurt."

* * *

**End of part 2. On the next chapter, it'll be the Wonder Warriors' turn to sing. How will it go? What songs will they choose. Stay tuned!**

**P.S. Rosie has been acting a little weird. Do you think it would have anything to do with Espio?**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, VIDEO LINKS, OR SONIC CHARACTERS.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME.**


	7. Karaoke Time! Part 3

**Here's the final part of the Karaoke Time chapter! This time it's the Wonder Warrior's time to hit the microphone! Find out how they do in this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, VIDEO LINKS, OR SONIC CHARACTERS.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**

**VIDEO LINK TEMPLATE: www. youtube .com (/given link)**

* * *

It was now Raptor's turn to sing as he walked to karaoke machine and searched for a song. He searched for about 30 seconds until he decided on a song entitled "Endless Possibility". He grabbed a microphone, pressed play and got ready to sing.

"I'm not an ace at singing you guys but I'll try my best." Raptor said.

"Don't worry about it. Just give it all you got!" Sonic encouraged.

"Okay, I will!" Raptor responded.

The music started playing.

* * *

**Playing "Endless Possibilities ~ Crush 40"** ( watch?v=uw2AdxyEkMI#t=28)

_(Instrumental Intro)_

_This is my escape_  
_I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back_  
_Cause I know I can go_  
_Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back_

_But how will I know when I get there?_  
_And how will I know when to leave?_  
_We've all gotta start from somewhere_  
_And it's right there for me_  
_The possibilities are never ending_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)_  
_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)_  
_Endless Possibility_

Raptor was singing pretty decent. He sung as good as Tails did.

"You're doing great Raptor!" Rosie cheered on.

He nodded with a smile and continued to pay attention to the song.

_And so I'll carry on_  
_My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it)_  
_As fast as I can go_  
_Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it)_

_So please wake me up when I get there_  
_It feels like I'm lost in a dream_  
_I know in my heart that it's my time_  
_And I already see_  
_The possibilities are never ending!_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)_  
_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)_  
_Endless Possibility_

_Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again_  
_No, this is where my journey begins!_  
_You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_  
_But inside me's a power you'll never know!_  
_Then let it out, it's inside you_  
_Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!_

_(instrumental break)_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach_  
_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!_

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility)_  
_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free)_  
_Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)_  
_Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility)_  
_Endless Possibility!_

* * *

The song ended and Raptor was done.

"Phew! I think I nailed it." Raptor said.

Vanill walked up to Raptor.

"You sure did big brother!" Vanill cheered.

"Oh, come here you!" Raptor said as he picked up Vanill and hugged her. Vanill happily hugged back.

"Aww!" Rosie, Amy and Cream said simultaneously.

After a few seconds, they broke up the hug.

"Why don't you go next little sis?" Raptor requested.

"Hmm. I don't know what song I would sing." Vanill responded.

Raptor searched the karaoke machine for a moment then turned back to Vanill with a grin.

"Are you sure? Your favorite song is on here!" Raptor said in a persuasive tone.

"Really?! Let me see!" Vanill said she ran up to the karaoke machine. She found a song entitled "Caramelldansen (English version). This made her jump for joy.

"Yay! It is on here!" Vanill exclaimed.

Amy became a little curious. "What song is it?" she asked.

"It's Vanill's favorite song. It's called "Caramelldansen" and she listens to it a lot. She even made her own dance with it.

"Really? A dance?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, though it's not like a advanced choreography number. She's only 6. But she just moved to the music one day and it came to her." Raptor explained.

"She had me dance with her one time," Rosie said, "I mainly did it just to be a good friend."

"Uh huh. And it's more fun when more than one person does it." Vanill said as she turned to Rosie. "Rosie, would you mind dancing with me again?"

"I don't mind. You and Raptor are my best friends. I'd do almost anything for you guys!" Rosie said.

"Really?! Thank you Rosie!" Vanill cheered loudly.

"No problem!" Rosie responded with a wink.

The went to karaoke machine and planned out their routine.

"This should good." Sonic said.

"I wonder what it's going to be like." Tails said.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Raptor turned to face the group. "The dance Vanill made with the song can get a little... girly, which normally isn't Rosie's style. So don't laugh at them if the dance looks a little silly."

"Don't worry about it! We won't laugh." Silver reassured.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter as long as they have fun with it." Sonic said.

"Thanks! You guys are real pals!" Raptor said with gratitude.

Meanwhile, Vanill was about to push the play button when Rosie stopped her.

"Hold on a minute. If we're going to dance to this, we'd better get the mic stand so we wont have to hold the microphone." Rosie informed.

"Oh right." Vanill said as she went behind the machine and pulled out the microphone stand. She put it in front of her and Rosie and attached one microphone to it. Luckily, the microphones were wireless so there was no mess.

"Now we can start." Rosie said as she pressed the play button. The two crossed their arms, closed their eyes and waited for the music to start.

* * *

**Playing "Caramelldansen (English version) ~ Caramell"  
(if you want hear the song in English, use this link: (** watch?v=A67ZkAd1wmI**); if you want a slightly better idea what the dance looked like, use this link: (** watch?v=5a9rBGsZkL8**)**

When the music started. Vanill slowly opened her eyes, and then Rosie.

_Doo, Doo, Doo_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

They both bounced slightly to the music until the music intensified. When it did the two did marched in place to the beat while raising their arms. When the music fully intensified, the girls broke out a synchronized, freestyle dance. They danced through the intro and then continued dancing while singing loud enough for everyone to hear through the microphone.

_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_  
_Hands in the air, we will show you how_  
_Come and try,_  
_Caramell will be your guide_

_So come on move your hips_  
_Singing woa-oa-oa_  
_Look at youtube clips do it la-la-la_  
_You and me, can sing this melody_

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_

The girls then did a combination of raising arms into forming "rabbit ears" and shaking their hips, side stepping at certain parts and clapping their hands in the air.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

The girls went back to freestyle dancing.

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

"This is really catchy" Vector said while bobbing his head to the music.

"It's great! I love it!" Charmy cheered as he flew into the air and started dancing.

_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_  
_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_  
_They have heard,_  
_this meme all around the world_

_(Owa-owa-ao)_  
_So come on move your hips,_  
_Singing Woa-oa-oa_  
_Look at youtube clips_  
_Do it la-la-la_  
_You and me,_  
_Can sing this melody_

Soon everyone was moving to the beat. Sally was wagging her tail to the music.

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

_(Instrumental)_

The girls did their dance of raising the arms into "rabbit ears" and shaking hips throughout the instrumental. Soon the music slowed down and the girls did slow, dramatic movements.

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

The music sped up again and the girls marched in place while raising their arms, then broke into freestyle dancing again when the music intensified.

_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa_  
_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_  
_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_  
_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_  
_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

The girls struck a grand pose at the end, raising one arm in the air (Vanill raised her left and Rosie raised her right) with the hand balled up in a fist and making sure the two of the were really close to each other.

* * *

When the girls finished, everyone got up and applauded. Raptor whistled loudly as he clapped. The girls both took a bow simultaneously.

"Wow! You guys really liked that?!" Vanill asked excited.

"That was awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"Yeah! It was great!" Tails said.

"It looked really fun!" Sally said.

"You two looked so cute up there!" Amy said.

"Yeah, though it WAS a little girly." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Well at least this girl next to me has enough strength to kick your butt!" Vanill smirked pointing to Rosie.

"Ooh!" Everyone exclaimed at Knuckles.

"You just got burned by a 6-year old, knucklehead!" Sonic smirked.

A sweat drop appeared on Knuckles' face.

"Yeah yeah..." Knuckles groaned.

"I guess that means everyone sang their own song except for Rosie." Raptor commented.

"I still have enough energy to sing. Looks like it's my turn!" Rosie said enthusiastically.

She went at the karaoke machine and began searching while everyone else sat back down.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Rosie said, finding a song entitled "We Can", her favorite song and the theme to Team Sonic. She grabbed the microphone off of the stand and place the mic stand back behind the machine.

"This song is dedicated to my idol, Sonic and his two best friends, Tails and Knuckles." Rosie said.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and smiled.

"Now this should really be good!" Tails said.

Rosie pressed the play button and got ready to sing.

* * *

**"Playing "We Can ~ Ted Poley and Tony Harnell" (** watch?v=KnoXA_EAnjo**)**

_Woo!_

_Alright!_

Rosie sung with all the feeling she could muster. She wanted her favorite song to be perfect, especially in front of Sonic.

_Oh yeah!_

_Look out down below, Sonic is on the go  
Can't stop this party till we save the world  
This time we're not alone  
We've got some friends along  
And as a team we can become even stronger_

_Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seem  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams_

"Wow! Rosie is really into this! Just listen to her!" Raptor commented surprised. He knew Rosie was going to sing good but her performance went above Raptor's expectations.

"Go Rosie!" Vanill cheered.

_Yeah! We can make it if we all stick together  
__We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's going to be alright  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone_

_Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed  
Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble  
And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride  
We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were really enjoying the song, and so were everyone else.

_Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams_

_Oooooohhhhhh!_

_Yeah!_

Vanill was so into the song that she jumped out of her seat, ran up to the karaoke machine, grabbed a microphone and joined in the song.

_We can make it if we all stick together  
We won't split up, not ever  
It's easier with my friends by my side  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone_

_Better than alone_

The song sounded even better with the two girls singing as a duo, applying perfect harmony. Soon Raptor wanted to join the song too.

"That does it! Don't leave me out!" Raptor said with a huge grin as he flew up to the two, grabbed a microphone, and joined in.

_And together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems_

The three of the them made the song better than it was before. Their performance was at the "Max" now.

"Wow! Look at them up there!" Tails commented. He, Sonic and Knuckles were really enjoying this now.

_Yeeeeeeah, yeeeeah!_

_We can make it if we all stick together  
We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's going to be alright  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own  
Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong_

The three of them ended the song by doing a grand gesture. Rosie and Vanill both did a high-five, clasping hands, then Raptor approached them and jumped onto them. Rosie and Vanill caught him and boosted him into the air. Rosie then did a almost-full split while spreading out her arms, doing a thumbs-up with her back hand and Vanill raised her fist in the air, while jumping slightly, then lowered it to her level, appearing tough. Finally, Raptor descended behind the two, flapping his wings to keep him airborne and doing a thumbs-up with both hands. They were imitating Team Sonic's victory pose from Sonic Heroes!

_Oh yeah!_

* * *

When the song ended, Sonic was the first stand up and applaud. Tails and Knuckles soon joined in and then everyone else applauded with them, cheering loudly. Rosie was overjoyed, still in her split. Her team's performance touched the heart's of all of her newfound friends. This was the greatest day of her life. Rosie, Raptor and Vanill all took a bow while their friends were still applauding.

"Okay! That concludes our karaoke time!" Raptor reported while putting the microphones back on the machine and turning it off.

Sonic walked up to Rosie.

"That was great Rosie! You guys really put hearts into that!" Sonic said impressed.

"It's surprising a fan girl can do when she's inspired by her idol." Rosie responded.

Sonic blushed a little.

"But seriously Sonic, whenever I see you, it lightens up my. You've inspired ever since that moment I opened that book and saw you face." Rosie said, "And even though you're already in a relationship with Amy, I just want to say that I really love having you in my life." Rosie's eyes gleamed at that remark.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a fan." Sonic said.

Rosie winked and gave Sonic a thumbs-up. Sonic smiled and returned the gesture. Then Rosie walked over to Amy, who was talking to Tails.

"Hey Amy?" Rosie called.

Amy turned her attention on Rosie. "Yeah?"

"You're superbly lucky to be with Sonic. Take care of him for me, okay?" Rosie requested.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Amy responded with a wink.

Just then, Raptor was looking out the window to find that it was nighttime. It was now 10:30 pm

"Whoa! Look at the time! Time sure flies!" Raptor said.

Everyone then saw that it was nighttime outside.

"Wow! We'd better get home!" Tails said.

"Guess the party's over everyone!" Rosie cheered.

* * *

**A smashing success! The party had a happy ending for all. There's only one more chapter left to go, so stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, VIDEO LINKS, OR SONIC CHARACTERS.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**


	8. Party's Over

**All good parties must come to an end. It was fun but now it's time everyone to leave. Without further ado, here's the final chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

The party concluded and everyone got ready to leave. Raptor cleared the area of the chairs everyone used during karaoke and everyone headed out the door to the X-Tornado. A few people were having conversations with before heading in the X-Tornado with Tails, including Sonic and Amy, who were talking with Rosie.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Rosie asked the two of them.

"I was thinking about kicking back and relaxing tomorrow." Sonic said.

"I'll be happy just being with my Sonic" Amy said as she got closer to Sonic.

"I was thinking, maybe if you guys aren't busy, we could hang out sometime." Rosie requested.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Amy and Sonic said simultaneously. The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

Everyone but Sonic and Amy made it in the X-Tornado and Tails was calling them.

"Sonic! Amy! Let's go!" Tails called.

"All right Tails! We're coming!" Sonic called back.

Sonic turned back to Rosie.

"I guess we'll see you around." Sonic said.

"Okay! You guys take care yourselves, okay?" Rosie said with a wink.

"We sure will!" Amy said as her and Sonic returned the wink. The two of them headed to the X-Tornado and got in. Before Tails could start it up and take off, Raptor flew toward them and knocked on the hatch, signaling Tails to open it so he could say something.

"Was there something else?" Tails asked.

"I just wanted you guys to know, if you guys need a safe place to go, my tower is always open!" Raptor offered.

"Thanks! We'll remember that." Tails said.

"Oh, and here." Raptor gave Tails a light blue Chaos Emerald-shaped object with a little bit of a white fog inside.

"And before you ask, this isn't a Chaos Emerald, it's one of the "mock" emeralds I invented. This is the Sky Emerald. If you use it's power, it'll transport you to the Sky Tower anytime you like without any hassle." Raptor explained.

"Thanks. I'll hold on to this." Tails said.

"You guys take care now! You're always welcome here!" Raptor said as he flew back to the tower while waving goodbye to the group. Tails started up the X-Tornado and got ready for liftoff.

"Okay guys! We're heading home!" Tails said as piloted the X-Tornado into the air headed away from the tower. As the group left for home, the Wonder Warriors were waving to their newfound friends. Soon the X-Tornado was out of sight.

"*sigh* Until next time my friends..." Rosie said silently.

"That was fun! I'm glad was apart of this." Raptor said.

Rosie turned to her teammates.

"Guys... Thanks a lot! I never could have done this party without you."

Vanill and Raptor smiled at their leader.

"It was our pleasure Rosie! I really liked meeting everyone!" Vanill said.

"And, as you say: 'Together we are stronger than anyone else could be all alone.'" Raptor said.

"I'm so glad to have such great teammates." Rosie said.

Raptor and Vanill gave Rosie a thumbs-up.

"Come on guys. We still have a bit of cleaning up to do." Raptor said as he led everyone inside. Vanill went on ahead and started to put away the karaoke machine, but Raptor stopped Rosie and gave her a stern look.

"Okay Rosie. Now that everyone is gone, it's time for you to start talking." Raptor said.

"Huh? About what?" Rosie asked confused.

"You know. After Espio and his group did their song, you were acting weird, and I want to know what's up." Raptor said assertively.

Rosie sighed. She didn't want to lie to Raptor and he wouldn't leave her alone until she talked so she decided to spill the beans.

"Oh all right. You know that purple chameleon guy?" Rosie started.

"You mean Espio?"

"Yeah, there was just something about him that made me curious. He seemed so mysterious, calm and cool. When I saw him, it gave off a comforting vibe that makes me sort of warm and fuzzy."

Raptor gave Rosie a sly smile.

"If my guess is correct, which it usually is, I think you have a little crush on Espio!" Raptor concluded.

Rosie blushed heavily at that remark.

"What?! Do not!" Rosie exclaimed.

Raptor wasn't buying it. "Really? Then why are you blushing?"

Rosie sighed again. She couldn't talk her way out of this.

"Okay! I don't know! I exactly know if I have a "crush" on him. For one thing, we just met, but he does intrigue me. I not sure what this feeling is."

"Okay. But you know, I figured if you had a crush on anybody, it'd be Sonic." Raptor said.

"I did, but he's already with Amy. But that's okay. I'm happy just being a fan."

Just then, Vanill came back from putting up the karaoke machine.

"Sorry I took so long! Should we finish cleaning up now?" Vanill asked.

"Yeah... But first we should take care of a bigger concern." Raptor said.

"And what's that?" Rosie asked.

Raptor turned to the buffet table. It turned out that even when everyone ate their fill, that was still lots of food left over.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH ALL OF THIS EXTRA FOOD?!" Raptor exclaimed. All of them looked at the buffet table which was not even half eaten.

Sweat drops appeared on all three of their faces. Suddenly, their stomachs rumbled. They haven't eaten anything since the party.

"Oops! My stomach growled." Rosie said.

"So did mine!" Vanill said laughing. The two of the smiled.

"I guess we were so busy keeping our guests happy, we haven't eaten a thing!" Raptor said.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rosie hinted her teammates.

There was a pause and then the three of them all shouted,

"CHOW TIME!" Rosie and Vanill both ran to the table and began fixing themselves plates.

"Hey! At least save me the ribs!" Raptor shouted as he ran to the buffet table with the girls.

The three of them ate their fill and spent the rest of the night with each other.

The end.

* * *

**Phew! It took a while but I'm finally done! I hope you've all enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review about the story; constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Even though I finished the story, you can stay tuned for updated bios of Vanill and Raptor. For now, I'm going to watch Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM on Youtube. See you around!**


	9. Raptor's Bio (updated)

Name: Raptor Kadabra Pyron

Alias: The Mystic Dragon of Magic

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species: Dragon

Scale Color: Purple

Skin Color: Yellow

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Attire: Brown Jeans, Blue Leather Boots, Black Work Gloves

Personality: Helpful, Emotional at times, Very Compassionate

His Weapon: Dragon Sword - A sharp and sturdy sword made from Raptor's magic. It has a solid, sliver blade and bronze handle with a fire-shaped emblem in the middle.

Powers: Supersonic Flight, Firebreathing/Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis (only in winter), Magical Abilities, Can double in size

Skills: Master Chemist; can make potions, medicine, any liquid substance), Skilled Mechanic, Sorcery/Magician, IQ of 300 (same as Tails), Expert in Judo, Wrestling, Kendo (sword fighting), Omnilingualism; especially with Latin

Likes: Rosie's Optimistic Leadership, Taking care of Vanill, Fencing/Sword Fighting, Reading, Inventing, Making potions, Traveling, Eating, Playing Video Games, Thinking of new ideas, Sparring with Rosie

Dislikes: Scourge the Hedgehog, Rosie getting upset or distraught, Vanill getting hurt, evildoers

Favorite Food: Mutton

Theme: Sky Tower~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Favorite Song: Endless Possibilities ~ Crush 40

Love Interest: Unknown

**Special Moves:**

Metal Wing - Raptor's wings glow white and become as hard as metal (but not heavy so Raptor can still fly). He strikes from the sky and nimbly attacks his opponent with his wings.

Energy Flare - Raptor forms a ball of dragon fire from his mouth. He fires it at the target with explosive force.

Quick Step - Raptor learned this mover from Rosie. He moves at extremely fast speed, almost as if she was teleporting, from a short distance. He usually uses it to dodge and/or counter attack.

Glare/Confuse Ray - Raptor's eyes glow bright red and he stares at the opponent. This attack will either make the target so scared that it'll be paralyzed in place (temporarily) or confuse the target and disorients its movements and attacks.

Raging Typhoon - Raptor grabs his target's arm and jumps in the air, spinning them around for a wind up throw. When he winds up his throw enough, he hurls his opponent down, making them crash into the ground. He finishes the move by falling down and stomping the opponent hard, from the air.

Sky Bomb - Raptor grabs his opponent from behind, tightly, and takes them high in the air. While still holding the opponent, he begins falling from the air, spinning with his target. At the last second, Raptor lets go of his opponent and flies out the way, leaving the target, out of control, crashing into the ground.

Draco Wind - Raptor's wings glow blue and he flaps them hard to create a harsh blast of wind at the opponent.

Flame Charge - Raptor flies at the target at supersonic speed while being cloak in a harsh fire.

Shining Dragon - An upgraded version of Flame Charge. Raptor flies high in the air and flies back down while being cloaked in a harsh fire. He swoops back up at the last second, not hitting the ground, and the fire surrounding Raptor turns bright white as he charges at the target at a faster speed.

Fusion Flare (requires Vanill) - Vanill climbs on Raptor's back and the two of them fly into the air. As they get high enough, Raptor charges up his Energy Flare and Vanill charges up her Moonshine Bomb; the power up of the Moonshine Bomb by the full moon will become more effect the higher the two are in the air. They fire their attacks at the same time, fusing them together and striking the target with a big, bright and explosive force.


	10. Vanill's Bio (updated)

Name: Vanill Courana Pyron

Alias: Squirrel Girl

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Species: Squirrel

Fur Color: Orange

Skin Color: Yellow

Eye Color: Magneta

Attire: Blue shirt w/ flower picture, Green pants, White Gloves, Pink sneakers

Personality: Kind, Timid, Enthusiastic

Her Weapon: Aura War Fans - Two war fans made out of orange, positively charged aura.

Powers: Super Strength, Gliding, Semi-Super Speed (Full super speed when in Spirit Boost), Slight Aura Energy

Skills: Super Fast Climber, Expert in Capoeira and Kung Fu

Likes: Helping her team, Baking, Climbing trees, Dancing, Capoeira (after Rosie taught her martial arts), Music, Singing, Playing Video Games, Making new friends, learning how to be brave

Dislikes: Getting Kidnapped or attacked, Martial arts (formerly), Her friends getting hurt, Dr. Eggman, Fiona the Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bullies, Monsters, The dark, evildoers

Favorite Food: Nuts (especially almonds) and Berries

Theme: Diamond in the Sky ~ Sonic R

Favorite Song: Caramelldansen ~ Caramell

Love Interest:  
Formerly- Miles "Tails" Prowler  
Current - Ray the Flying Squirrel

**Special Moves:**

Spirit Boost: Enormous power boost when Vanill is at her bravest. Her speed is drastically enhanced as well.

Iron Tail: Vanill's tail glows white and becomes hard as metal. She uses it for a powerful attack.

Quick Step- Vanill learned this mover from Rosie. She moves at extremely fast speed, almost as if she was teleporting, from a short distance. She usually uses it to dodge and/or counter attack.

Shining Aura - Vanill forms a ball of bright, blue aura. It's similar to Rosie's Aura Sphere, but causes a bright flash when it makes contact.

Squirrel Quake - Vanill jumps high in the air, brings her feet together, and stomps the ground hard. This creates a shockwave that hits everything in a 20 ft radius. When she's in her Spirit Boost, this move can also create a fissure in the ground. Has no effect on flying enemies.

Moonshine Bomb - An upgraded version of Shining Aura. Vanill closes her eyes, spreads out arms and then raises them in the air to create a bigger ball of bright, blue aura. It's massively powerful and creates a flash as bright as the full moon. It grows even stronger the night of the full moon.


End file.
